The Lalaloopsy Movie
The Lalaloopsy Movie is a 2019 American/British/Canadian Animated Musical Adventure Comedy Film which will be released on April 12, 2019 by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Splash Entertainment, Magic Light Pictures, DHX Media and MGA Entertainment. Can Dyna, Bea, Dot, Jewel, Ace, and Crumbs save Lalaloopsy Land from a threat? Cast Stephanie Sheh as Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Whirly Strechy Locks Yuri Lowenthal as Ace Fender Bender Lara Jill Miller as Dot Starlight, Sunny Side Up, and Ember Flicker Flame Janice Kawaye as Bea Spells-a-Lot, Scarlet Riding Hood, and Blush Pink Pastry Cindy Robinson as Mari Golden Petals and Prairie Dusty Trails Wendee Lee as Pickles BLT, Tippy Tumblelina, and Dyna Might Michelle Ruff as Marina Anchors, and Little Bah Peep Kari Wahlgren as Pepper Pots 'N' Pans and Scoops Waffle Cone Laura Bailey as Peanut Big Top, Cinder Slippers and Holly Sleighbells Cristina Vee as Spot Splatter Splash, Twist E. Twirls, and April Sunsplash Kate Higgins as Jewel Sparkles and Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Salli Saffioti as Pillow Featherbed, Candle Slice O' Cake, and Swirly Figure Eight Grey DeLisle as Peppy Pom Poms, Keys Sharps 'N' Flats and Jelly Wiggle Jiggle Erin Fitzgerald as Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Haley Galaxy, Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn, and Suzette La Sweet Tara Strong as Lady Stillwaiting, Toasty Sweet Fluff, Feather Tell-a-Tale, and Blossom Flowerpot Debi Derryberry as Berry Jars 'N' Jam and Sugar Fruit Drops Nicole Oliver as Bun Bun Sticky Icing Cathy Weseluck as Cherry Crisp Crust and Tangerine Citrus Zest Erica Mendez as Cloud E. Sky and Kat Jungle Roar Robbie Daymond as Forest Evergreen Jonquil Goode as Sahara Mirage and Happy Daisy Crown Anne Foo as Charlotte Charades and Mint E. Stripes Tabitha St. Germain as Choco Whirl Swirl and Pumpkin Candle Light Ashleigh Ball as Pix E. Flutters, Patty Burgers 'N' Buns, and Alice in Lalaloopsyland Cam Clarke as Patch Treasurechest Todd Haberkorn as Pete R. Canfly Grant George as Sir Battlescarred and Wacky Hatter Peter New as Prince Handsome Sarah Tan as Toffee Cocoa Cuddles and Tart Berry Basket Eden Sher as Misty Mysterious Philece Sampler as Mango Tiki Wiki and Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds Rena S. Mandel as Sand E. Starfish Janyse Jaud as Squiggles 'N' Shapes, Strings Pick 'N' Strum, and Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy Bryn McAuley as Star Magic Spells and Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze Andrea Libman as Sticks Boom Crash, Water Mellie Seeds, Anna Double Scoops, and Tuffet Miss Muffet Alex Cazares as Storm E. Sky Maryke Hendrikse as Winter Snowflake and Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble Marieve Herington as Sweetie Candy Ribbon Teresa Gallagher as Harmony B. Sharp Stephen Fry as the Narrator Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Teresa Ganzel Jess Harnell Danny Mann Bill Farmer Mickie McGowan Lariane Newman Colleen Villard Danielle Judovits Colette Whitaker Kerry Shale Rupert Degas Songs We're Lalaloopsy Everything Is Perfect No More Fun Quotes Jewel: But how? Swirly: SHUT UP! April: NO YOU SHUT UP! Bea: According to my calculations there is a threat coming to Lalaloopsy Land. Dot: Oh no what do we do? Dyna: I'll stop it! Tippy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Crumbs:What are you laughing about Tippy? Forest: {talking gibberish] Mittens: What kind of language is that Forest? Peanut: Yeah. All: YAY! Peppy: Whoo Dyna, Bea, Suzette, Ace, Crumbs, Jewel, and Dot! Transcript will be avaliable soon. Trivia/Goofs * Tippy's was in her ballerina shoes at the beginning but at the end she wore Jewel's shoes like seen in Princess Parade. * Some new voices were added in the movie. * Peppy has her new look in the movie like in the Festival of the Sugary Sweets and Band Together. * When Mittens and Peanut told Forest what language he was talking in their hair colors swapped. * Pete R. was accidentally shown with eyelashes at the end of the movie. * Jewel was wearing the amulet that was seen in Nighty Knight. * The movie is similar to the My Little Pony: The Movie the 2017 film. * Pickles was wearing boots that look like her roller skates. * Swirly was also wearing boots like her ice skates. * The Movie's runtime is approximately 81 Minutes. * The Movie was released on Blu-Ray, DVD and Digital on August 18, 2017. * The Movie features 6 original songs, the most amount of songs in any Lalaloopsy media * Pix E. is now brave of heights like in the Lalaloopsy Girls Movie Welcome to LALA Prep School. * Mint E. appears out of nowhere at the end of the movie while everyone cheers. Category:Movies